owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanguinem's End
'--' is the forty-second chapter of the manga series, Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign. Spoiler Summary In Moscow, Russia, second progenitor Waldo Gilles appears watching a theatrical performance put on by humans. Lest Karr enters and engages Gilles in a conversation about his activity. The second progenitor asks Lest why he is in Russia, stating that his territory is in Germany and for him to return. The third progenitor amusingly replies back that he has nothing to do in Germany as since his ruling is firm. Gilles then proceeds to add in about Japan being the opposite under Krul's reign, in which Lest questions that the other hasn't heard of the news yet. Before Lest can inform Gilles about the events unfolding in Japan, a vampire bursts into the room. He informs Gilles of the humans in Japan once more experimenting on the Seraph of the End. Hearing about the experiment, he asks what Krul was doing. Lest comments that Krul has many responsibilities, adding in that had he been there before Gilles abruptly silences him. The vampire then informs Gilles that from Japan the Progenitor Council has opened for meeting, in which both second and third progenitor attends. Lest wonders if this is Krul trying to give an excuse. Both progenitors heads towards the Basilio Cathedral; children is seen running around freely while wearing normal clothing unlike that of those uniformed in Japan. Lest notices this and comments that the humans are pleased and that the culture fits. He compliments Gilles on being the example of vampires by creating villages like these. The latter asks if the former is being sarcastic, in which he replies that he is simply being honest. Inside the Basilio Cathedral, Gilles calls for them to contact Kyoto Sanguinem with the other progenitors present on-screen. As the live feed loads for Kyoto, they are shocked by the sight of Krul Tepes, beaten and bounded to her throne in an uncivilized manner. Shortly afterwards, Ferid Bathory appears on the live feed in a joyful, playful manner. The seventh progenitor apologizes to Gilles and the other higher progenitors about the urgent call. Another high progenitor, Gable Fatima, is infuriated with Ferid, a non high-ranked progenitor, having called them. Ferid repeats that it was an emergency that he called. As Gable starts to goad at Ferid, Lest silences her. He states that with Krul being bounded and restrained in such a manner, that Ferid had the most power currently in Japan. With Lest's urge, Ferid proceeds to inform the rest of the progenitors of the events that occurred in Japan. Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld speaks up, only commenting little, irrelevant things. Gilles is irritated with such a display and orders for them to stop acting foolish and to state the important details. Ferid then ultimately reveals to all in the Progenitor Council of Krul's betrayal of being involved with the humans' experimentation on the Seraph of the End. There are rears of shock and disbelief at the news. Ferid continues to state that the experiment has been completed and the Seraph has been weaponized by the humans, and with both him and Crowley's efforts they managed to subdue Krul as a traitor while risking their lives. Horn comments that they are in trouble. Ferid informs the other Progenitors that the vampires are now weak and powerless against the power the humans possesses. Outside at the entrance to Sanguinem, vampires quickly retreat and calls for them to run away and that if they don't before they are cut off by the appearance of Kureto Hiragi and Guren Ichinose. Both men wields their demon weapons, commanding for them to attack before doing so. Mirai once more appears in her Seraph form accompanied by other JIDA soldiers. At the council meeting Ferid continues and says that the vampires of Kyoto Sanguinem are now facing their destruction. On-screen, the humans spontaneously blows the wall in behind Ferid. Lacus and René runs in on the meeting, saying the humans are coming to the palace and that he must flee. The seventh progenitor says that he thinks that now the higher progenitors shall come to Japan to get rid of the humans, but before doing so asks the higher progenitors for permission to flee Japan. In return he shall send them Krul. Gilles murmurs the country's name as a last word. Back in Japan in a village somewhere off in the countryside, loud screaming could be heard as the Shinoa squad turns to look. Yu is still bounded in chains and mind lost, shouting for them to release the chains and that he'll kill them all. Mika pleads to Yu as the latter continues to scream. Short Summary Long Summary Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Article stubs